


Date Night Got Good

by RoseyBella



Series: AU/One-Shot Thursday [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cyberpunk AU, It Sucks, Leakira au, Mention of Pidge|Pana, This was an experiment, but it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBella/pseuds/RoseyBella
Summary: It's short. It's Cyperpunk Voltron with Akira and Leandro.





	Date Night Got Good

**Author's Note:**

> There's no fighting, I can't do fight scenes yet. Sorry.

Akira thought back to how they got in their situation. Surround by Galra goons. It was Leandro’s fault. It usually is.

* * *

 

They were going to a movie. They had to wait for the crowds to die down to keep an eye out for police. It was hard being vigilantes and dating, but they made it work.

 

Halfway through the movie, Leandro whispered in Akira’s ear about someone in a lower row. How he recognized the guy that hurt his sister. So of course they had to follow the guy. Leandro wasn’t one to let something this serious go.

 

Turns out the guy worked for Galra family and was going to a meeting after the movie. Leandro smiled. Akira didn’t want to mess with the biggest, and nastiest, mafia family in the city, and maybe the surrounding cities too. Leandro made a decent argument about them being vigilantes and Akira didn’t bother to correct him.

 

Akira listened in best he could. Something about paying off a cop and getting a shipment. Drug smuggling? Leandro got his pistol out and ran in. Akira went in after him. They were both dumbasses in the end.

* * *

Akira looked at the goons around them. No doubt they had families, but it was clear what they were doing was wrong and the police wouldn’t help. So he looked to Leandro and said the only thing he could.

 

“I love you, baby.”

 

Leandro winked and tossed Akira his favorite weapon. A custom made sword by Pana, their tech genius. The sword glowed as it came out.

 

The battle started immediately.


End file.
